Glaring
by mizu.chan.347
Summary: She only knew to glare.. so glare she did.
1. Glaring

Takane Enomoto was proud of rather little things - but pulling an all nighter to finish her gaming tournament (and win said tournament) was one of them. However, being patient and kind the next day, was not.

When the early morning's sun rays peaked through her window, she wanted to hit someone, or throw something at someone. She quite literally dragged herself out of bed, threw her laptop under that bed, and tied her hair up. She forced her arms up so they could brush her teeth, and was all ready to go to school.

That is, in her pajamas. No one particularly wanted to get on her bad side, so she could just change in the restroom before class.

Class. It was 9:00. 1st Period was already over. Most students would be freaking out. She however, couldn't care less.

Glaring daggers at anyone who just even glanced at her, she stomped her way on campus. She honestly didn't care, as no one she cared about would be waiting there. Nope, no one at all.

Haruka Kokonose was always cheerful. In his mind, the world was wonderful, and he planned on drawing every bit of it. He looked out across campus and into the crowd of people who were rushing their way to second period.

There she was, in her full "I don't give a fuck" glory. His only friend at this school - Takane Enomoto.

He waved. She glared.

Oh, there he was. Thinking that they're friends and all.

Such a idiot.

I hate him.

The teacher, Mr. Tateyama was waiting in a dimly lit classroom. Haruka waved at him. Takane glared at no one in particular. The teacher wanted to ask why Takane was so late. But seeing the dark eyebags she sported quite grimly, he suddenly couldn't bring himself to question her.

She glared at him again.

Sitting at the only two seats the classroom held, they waited patiently for Mr. Tateyama to come in.

Haruka drew pictures of them together as friends.

Takane wrote swear words on the tables.

When Tateyama came back, he held two large stacks of paper. He told them that they were worksheets, and to finish them by the end of the day.

Well, he only expected Haruka to do so.

Takane was in no mood to listen to what he said.

She put on a large pair of headphones, and continued to scrawl swear words across her desk. But slowly, the swear words turned into little hearts, surrounding a name.

Haruka Kokonose.

After a while, she realized what she was doing. She slapped herself.

It was a mistake, it must've been.

After all, she hated him, didn't she?

She had had enough. She stood up, walked over to Haruka, and began to pull on his cheeks, her pigtails swinging in the air, and her face a brilliant shade of red.

Haruka stared at her in confusion.

Takane glared back.

"WHAT?!" she asked, her temper getting the best of her.

"You're headphones," he replied calmly and quietly. "They're unplugged."

She stood for several minutes in complete horror.

Then she slapped him and ran out of the room into the nearest girls restroom.

How could he notice that?

Part of her hoped and hoped that, with his horrid memory, he might forget it much before he spreads the word. Unlike Takane, Haruka was rather popular, even though he hung by only her.

She caught herself then..

If she cared enough… doesn't it mean… she likes him?

Thankfully the year ensued in peace, and any thoughts of crushing over Haruka Kokonose was thrown over her head….

That was, until a year ago.

He became too sick to even attend classes, and his slowly depleting health required constant medical attention.

He moved into a hospital.

Everyday, she visited him.

Everytime, he waved at her. She glared right back at him.

Most people would view Haruka Kokonose as crazy, but he knew.

She cared.

But what he didn't know, was that although everytime she visited she acted against it..

She had fell head over heels in love with Haruka Kokonose.

And she did the only thing she knew to do.

She glared at him.


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys -

OMFG I AM SO SORRY FOR WRITING THIS - Can you guys please leave some digital footprints to show that you read this story? A review, a favorite, anything - it's kinda because I'm a tad insecure, and part of me just thinks you guys accidentally clicked on this and regretted it. In fact, just review the phrase "Not too bad" to show you didn't hate this..

I KNOW I KNOW I'm fishing for reviews, but I was thinking of creating a one-shot book for Kagerou Project, or maybe even a full on story, and I would like to know someone would like to read it.

I'm so sorry

\\(/Σ/)\

~ mzu-chan

::::::

I've let you all down..

But I needed to say this

I'm writing a new Mekakucity Actors fanfiction, and it's AU! Please go on my profile and vote for the AU,OK?

Thanks a lot

~ mzu-chan


End file.
